Just a Song
by GermanBros24
Summary: Gilbert is a musician, he plays every night at a local bar. His girlfriend leaves him heartbroken and he copes by playing sad songs. As if his life didnt suck enough, a new man by the name of Arthur is showing up to play. They take turns listening to each others songs and by listening learn about each other. But when the songs start changing new thoughts emerge ...
1. Chapter 1

**So this will have a lot of song lyrics, not entire songs, just enough to get the point across.**

**This will be probably updated every week or every two weeks (or somewhere in between)**

**So read, enjoy, and thanks**

A girl with brown hair sat way in the back of the bar, a bored look on her face. It was Friday night, and where was she? Some crappy bar listening to her boyfriend sing on stage for the hundredth time.

He sighed and drank from her glass. He had no time for her, the idiot only cared about music, playing, and getting himself famous. He was at the blasted bar _every _night. He asked her to come every Friday night too! She had really gotten sick of this. She wanted more than a part time boyfriend. He was in a relationship with his damn music. It got more attention than her. The other girls in the audience did to, he would look one girl in the eye and sing 'Dirty Little Secret' or 'Lips of an Angel' to them, which served to piss her off and make her thing he was cheating. Which she wouldn't but past him, he was a hopeless flirt, and the music business did involve a lot of different beds.

On stage a pale man with silver hair was strumming his electric guitar and singing. He was a good guitar player, music filled the air, and his deep voice was enchanting. He could hold a wide variety of ranges, switch ranges quickly and smoothly. Altogether, he put on a good show, but it took him a lot of time to perfect that.

Out in the crowd he knew his girlfriend, Eliza was there. He loved her, he really did. Music was his passion, but she was his reason. The song he was playing next was just for her too. He wanted to show her how much he needed her, because he could tell she felt ignored, despite how hard he tried to pay her lots of attention.

"And this song, last one of the night ladies and gents, goes out to my awesome girlfriend!"

With that he started strumming his guitar and leaned into the microphone singing 'The Reason' by Hoobastank.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you."

He went on singing, but by this point Eliza had stood up and walked out. That was enough, he could sing all he wanted, she was done with him, done with tis lifestyle of his.

He noticed her leave but finished his song.

"Thank you for listen! I'll be here all weekend!" he shouted, flashing a grin and hopping off the stage and going outside after Eliza.

She was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, which he thought was pretty odd. He thought she left since her phone rang or something.

"Everything ok?" he asked walking up to her.

She sighed and looked at him. Tight black pants, tight red shirt, his hair a wild mess, a black bandanna tied around his right wrist. For a long time she couldn't resist him, he looked so hot. He was perfect looking, any girl would be all over him, and he knew that.

For some reason he was stuck on her.

Too bad for him.

To her now, he was a selfish bastard who cared only about himself and his music. He looked stupid in his tight clothes.

"I'm done Gil." She finally said

He raised an eyebrow, he must not have heard that right.

"What?"

"You're even stupider than I thought! I'd done with you Gilbert! I'm leaving you! I am done with you, with your life, I am out!" she screamed

It surprised him, and he stood still, eyes wide, confused.

This only made her angrier, and she shoved him and stalked off. She felt no guilt, and no pain, Her feelings for him were dead.

He watched her leave. Her long silky brown hair bounced on her back, her hips swayed as she walked away from him. It hit him hard then, like a baseball right to his chest.

She was…gone. He knew her…she wasn't coming back…

He was alone, and he felt alone and cold. What had he done wrong? He leaned on the wall and slowly sank to the ground, his knees to his chest and arm around his legs.

He…he had lost everything he wanted. She was his life. Now, he had nothing. He just had his music. His heart shattered in his chest, his breath was ragged and his eyes stung.

But no…he would not cry over her. He couldn't, he'd never stop crying if he started.

He jumped to his feet. He was Gilbert fucking Bielschdmit. He could find another girl whenever he wanted!

He didn't need her He never needed her!

He laughed softly, then stronger, and soon he was roaring in laughter. It wasn't funny, but if he didn't laugh, he would cry.

He held his side and laughed harder "Her loss!" he growled

He shook his head and walked back in the bar, grabbing his guitar from the stand on stage. It was black mostly, but his was custom made, so a giant Prussian eagle was on the face of it, it was pretty awesome. He stuck it in the case and the bar manager came over

"You'll be here tomorrow won't you?'

Gil chuckled "Well unless Universal Records knocks on my door between now and then, yes I will be."

The man chuckled "Very good, well, see you then, have a good night."

Gil nodded to him, and walked towards the door, shooting winks and charming smiles at girls, who would promptly blush and giggle.

He walked out to his car, thankful he had the keys, considering he and Eliza had come together.

He tossed the guitar in the back seat and stared up his engine, jamming out to rock music on the radio. The car clock read one forty eight and he sighed.

"Yet another late night."

He pulled into the driveway of the small house he and Eliza had shared. Well his now.

Parking, he got out, grabbed his guitar and walked in through the front door. He stopped only to lock the door and kick his shoes off, and then went up the stairs and into his room.

Leaning the guitar case on the wall, he pulled his tight shirt and pants off and threw them on the floor, then flopped onto the bed.

Considering he had been up since like, eight o'clock that morning, he was pretty damn tired. Which served as benefit, because he passed out, and had no time to dwell on his lost girl or how lonely the bed was.

_ Thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was past four pm by the time he finally got himself out of the bed. Half asleep he stretched and stumbled to his shower.

He turned the light on, then walked into the shower and turned the hot water on, slowly and sluggishly showering.

By the time he got out he was fully awake. Running a hand through his silvery hair he left it to air dry and walked back into the room, digging through his closet and pulling out bright white jeans along with a black shirt. He tied the bandanna on his wrist again and grinned. Alright, he looked awesome.

He grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed, yelling downstairs

"LIZ! Make me a sandwich!"

He was answered by silence and sighed, remembering she was gone. The pain washed back over him and he didn't really try to fight it off this time. He loved her. Tonighthe had actually planned to play her another song, but privately.

Guess not anymore.

He stared at the wall for a long moment, the raw pain throbbing in his chest again. He could tell right then and there, this would be a long road of pain, and a grand old mess.

He needed to focus, he needed to tune the guitar, and most importantly, practice his main song.

He started picking stings, tuning accordingly just by sound. He relaxed this way, it kept the pain at bay, he could manage it this way. Maybe he could avoid the mess…by not talking about her and playing his heart out.

He started to play the cords and sing 'Break Your Heart; by Tiao Cruz.

He didn't even make it to the chorus before he stopped. He couldn't do it, the song was too lively and upbeat for how he felt. It wasn't helping him.

He started absently strumming as he thought, and without realizing it, he started to play 'Terrible Things' by MayDay Parade.

He smiled sadly, that was perfect. He practiced for the next half hour before he packed up the guitar and walked down the stairs, going in the kitchen to make himself some food.

It had been a while since he had attempted that.

"Right, a sandwich…can't be that hard." He muttered to himself.

Five minutes later there was peanut butter on the wall, two mangled pieces of bread held together by butter, ham on the floor, cheese on the counter, and a steak knife covered in jelly.

He looked at the scene and sighed "I give up…time to add cooking lessons to my to-do list…"

He ended up eating ham and cheese and his mangled butter bread, then cleaning up the rest of the mess.

He checked the time, seven thirty four. He usually didn't take the stage until nine or so, and he only usually played until ten. The he would flirt and drink until one or two in the morning.

He grabbed his keys and left the door unlocked. He knew Eliza well enough to know she'd be getting her stuff from the housetonight. He didn't care to lock it and have either a broken door or window.

His car gleamed in the driveway and he smiled faintly, tossing the case in the back seat and then slipping behind the wheel.

He drove down to the bar, walking in at about eight fifteen. He was a bit early, but he had to set up, maybe drink a bit.

Walking in the doors he became aware of two things. The crowd was on their feet and the lights were dim, and someone was playing on _his_ stage.

He shut the door behind him and leaned on the wall, glaring at the man on stage.

The guy had blonde hair, and striking green eyes. He wore dark blue jeans that were tight on him, and a navy blue British flag t-shirt, which matched his British flag electric guitar. He had the typical punk rocker attitude, even had the spiked wrist band. He could tell the moment he stepped off stage girls would be all over him.

As if it couldn't get worse, he was totally rocking out to 'Anarchy in the UK' by the Sex Pistols.

Gil really was debating on walking out the door, but somehow he found himself a seat.

Great, not only was the idiot on his stage, but he was an idiotic punk rocker, who was also _way_ too British. Wasn't he supposed to be drinking tea and blowing up kitchens?

He did grudgingly admit the man had a nice voice. The song he hated with a burning passion, the singer sucked, and his voice was too nasally. This guy had a deep and clear voice, and he captured the crowd and fed energy into the room.

It sucked, he wanted to hate the British punk, but he couldn't, he was a good musician.

The bar manager came over and yelled "Isn't he great?"

Gilbert glared at him "He's on my stage!"

He man scoffed "Your stage? You don't own it; he'll be off by nine anyway."

Gil glowered and sighed angrily but went quiet and the man walked away.

When the song ended the light came up and the man left the stage, sliding off to where Gil didn't see.

He instead walked to the stage and got himself set up and started playing through his set list of songs such as 'Move Along' and 'It Ends Tonight' by All American Rejects. He played 'Savin Me' and 'Feeling Way Too Damn Good' by Nickleback, and things along those lines.

He didn't pump up the crowd, but everyone listened as they talked, the loners drank somberly and absorbed Gil's heartbroken words. Gil felt a hot gaze on him the whole but didn't find who it belonged to, it was weird, he usually didn't feel like this, like he was being stared down.

Finally he got to his ending song.

"This will be the last song of the night…" he said into the microphone before he started strumming 'Terrible Things.'

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
Because life, can do terrible things

Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story, that couldn't compare

I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
Because life, can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
That God, shows you differently

She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me" 

It didn't fit him perfectly, she didn't die of course, he didn't try to marry her. But the song was so terribly sad, it fit perfectly. He played his heart out, poured all his pain into the song, into his voice and guitar.

Members of the crowd cried, but he didn't, he just played on, all the way to the end.

He stood up and weakly smiled "Thank you all, have a good night!" then he hopped off the stage and put his guitar away in the case. He noticed another case there, and assumed it was the man from earlier.

He got a beer at the bar and walked to the table where he had sat earlier, only to find the green eyed man there. He sighed and turned away but a voice called out

"Sit, there's another chair, I don't bite strangers in public."

Gil turned around and scowled but sat at the table with the man. Up close he saw the man had his ear pierced, and to Gil's displeasure, he still was an eye catcher. He was now officially a girl rival too.

He mentally cursed out Fate. As if he didn't have it bad enough as it was.

The man sipped his drink, rum, it looked to be. "Sad songs there."

Gil shrugged "Guess so."

"I'm Arthur." He said

"Great. I'm Gilbert, call me Gil." He said blankly, drinking his beer and looking ahead f him.

Arthur could tell the conversation was really pressed and he sighed "It's late, I'll go." And he went to stand.

Gil finished his beer and stood "Sure, bye. Suppose I'll see you tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded, to his displeasure. He rolled his eyes, grabbed his case and left. That was enough for one night, he was emotionally drained.

And tomorrow wasn't looking much better.

**Terrible Things is the saddest song I've ever heard, listen to at own risk~**

**Thoughts on the chapter ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Gil got home one of the first things he noticed was that Eliza had come and taken her things from the house. He didn't care to think about it, and went upstairs to sleep.

He leaned the guitar case on the wall and stripped from his clothes, promptly falling face down on the bed.

To his displeasure, sleep did not come easy. For some stupid reason he was constantly thinking about that idiot punk he met today, Arthur was it?

Like he really needed for damn competition!

After nearly two hours he drifted into a light sleep.

The next day he woke at around six, and to say the least, he was not happy.

We went through his usual routine, shower, practice, eat.

Today he sat strumming his guitar and thinking. What song to play? He picked his strings and came up with 'Miserable at Best.' He sighed sadly, then tuned his guitar and packed it up.

Downstairs he ate some eggs, since that was the only thing he was pretty confident about cooking. Anything else was liable to burn the house down.

Today he wore red pants and a black shirt with a bleeding heart on it, then his bandanna on his wrist. The look worked well for him and his mood.

It was seven by the time he left, and he was in a very numb state.

He didn't think. He didn't feel. He was very robotic in all his motions thus far.

Pulling into the bars parking lot he hopped from the car, grabbed his guitar, and walked in. As was expected, Arthur was on stage, rocking out and umping up the bar.

As before, Gil sat at a table and waited. The way Arthur got the crowd pumped made him a little jealous, but he calmed himself with the idea that if he tried, he could outdo Arthur.

Today the man was dressed in dark blue jeans and a tight green shirt, he still wore the spiked wrist band and had the British flag guitar.

Gil ordered a beer and drank it as he listened. Tonight he had the pleasure of having the punk jam out to 'Sound of Madness' by Shinedown. Gil actually enjoyed the song, for he liked Arthur's voice and pitch, it went well with the song. Not only that, but the enthusiastic rocker put on a hell of a show, and really got into his songs. He followed up with 'Pet' by A Perfect Circle.

And boy was he creeped out. Arthur had good variation, because the difference between the two songs was astronomical.

Gil seemed to have missed he start of the show because Arthur spoke into the microphone "Last song for tonight! Let me hear some noise!"

The cheering crowd pissed Gil off a bit. The guy acted like he was signed by a label already.

Arthur started another Shinedown song, this one being 'Devour.'

_"Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
You know they're only toys  
Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys_

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go

You want it, you want it, you want it, you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive

Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this"

Again Gil was a bit miffed. The guy was good, really good actually. He had a hell of a voice and intense stage presence.

When the song was finished he took a bow, and exited the stage. Gil then stood and walked over to his case, and set up on the stage.

The room ran with the murmurs of conversation, no longer drowned out by music. Gil started his first song, which was 'Perfect' by My Darkest Days. The song was lively, upbeat, powerful, but again, bitter and sad.

He moved down his list, playing 'Beautiful Day' by Saving Abel, simply because like the song, everything about Eliza did hurt him.

Through playing, he got a little more bitter towards Eliza. Did she think he was under her? Was she better than him?

Impromptu, his next song became 'Cooler than Me' by Josh Posner.

This backfired in his face, because now he felt guilty, and hurt even more. He went into 'The Last Song' by My Darkest Days.

Now the mood was set, and he began his last song, Miserable at Best by MayDay Parade, editing the name 'Katie' with Eliza.

_Eliza, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet…"  


He was close to tears, very close to them actually. He felt terrible, he loved her! What is he any good for now? She was the other part of him! The ended his song, and again he brought some of the listeners to tears.

He had a good voice for sad songs, and his emotion gave it the authenticity to pick at the heart.

Without words, he got off the stage, stashed his guitar, and went to get himself another beer. His heart was in turmoil, but he looked composed.

He found Arthur at the table he was at earlier, and tried to ignore him. A girl came up to him, she was pretty cute, and he started to flirt with her.

She seemed tipsy, but not drunk. He smirked, using his looks and mysterious edge to lure her into him.

"What you singing about there, sad man?" she asked giggling

He smirked "Ah, not for you to know."

She flirted more, touching his arm and getting closer to him.

He could use a moral less and guiltless fuck…it came with the occupation didn't it? There wasn't any harm anyway, it would benefit them both. He would be distracted for Eliza, and she could tell all her friends about it.

He finished his beer, took her hand, and pulled her away from the crowd to a supply closet the manager left open for sound equipment by the stage.

He smirked and shut the door behind them, still, not feeling a thing.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, I shall update soon. What are your thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a long chapter, I felt bad for taking so long to update. But I was feeling like Gil's life of singing every night was getting borning. So here is this, got to my point, cut out the mellow dramatic depression. **

**That said, please enjoy! **

Chapter 4

Maybe screwing a girl in the closet wasn't one of Gil's greatest ideas but it worked out well enough. He dressed after and left her there, fixing up in the men's room before going back out into the bar. He sighed upon seeing Arthur. Something about the man just pissed him off.

Arthur waved him over, and Gil walked over, reason why unknown.

"What do you want?" he growled, sitting down

"You sound happy." Arthur remarked calmly, drinking his rum.

"What do you want?!" Gil repeated, his eyes flashing darkly.

Arthur still regarded him calmly "Just a conversation, but you are pretty unfriendly. You also reek like sex, what you do, bang in a bathroom? So amateur of you."

Gil felt a major headache coming on. "Shut up, fucking wanker."

"Now, you can't insult a proper Englishman with his own insults."

Gil was getting pretty irritated by Arthur's calmness. He really wanted to piss him off. Why, he didn't know, but he wanted to.

"So this is a proper Englishman?" Gil drawled coldly, looking over the man's clothing.

"No. So it is acceptable of you to call me a git, but not a wanker. I have girls for that." He said with a cocky smirk

Gil's eye twitched and he stood up. "Alright, I am now done talking with you."

Arthur laughed and watched Gil depart.

Gil went through his usual routine of drive home, sleep, wake up, eat, and go to the bar.

Today his song of choice was 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace. For all he knew Eliza did leave him for someone else.

Arthur was at his usual spot on stage, currently rocking out to 'American Idiot' by Green Day.

He was actually physically repulsed by the irony dripping from this set. Arthur had on an American flag t-shirt and he painted his face on his cheek with a small American flag. And he had even put some effects on his show, for he had video cameras on the stage that seemed to not be running. Yet he posed, like an idiot, before them.

_"Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America._

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia."

Gil sat down to watch, trying to not jeer. He was actually pretty jealous. This was a good idea, and a pretty good show. But he found it was just way to stereotypical. A Brit singing a song making fun of Americans, really unique.

Arthur popped off the stage after his song and Gil took the stage as Arthur took the table.

He looked fine on the outside, wearing his dark jeans and a black Rise Against shirt. His hair was how it always was, he had on his bandanna, he was hot and sexy as always.

But still on the inside, he was dying. He had fallen hard for Eliza. His heart was broken. It was going to take more than a few days for him to feel better.

He wanted to keep the atmosphere lively so he started to play 'Someone who Cares' by Three Days Grace. It was sad, but not dead. He then went on to 'Savior' by Rise Against, followed by a slower song, 'The Silence' by MayDay Parade.

He got to his final song, 'Last to Know.'

_"She just walked away  
Why didn't she tell me?  
And where do I go tonight?  
This isn't happening to me  
This can't be happening to me  
She didn't say a word  
Just walked away_

You were the first to say  
That we were not okay  
You were the first to lie  
When we were not alright  
this was my first love  
She was the first to go  
And when she left me for you  
I was the last to know

Why didn't she tell me  
Where to go tonight?  
She didn't say word  
She just walked away"

He finished and took a bow, then left the stage. He didn't feel better. In fact, he felt worse.

Life just really hated him.

He went through the dull monotony of his life for the next few weeks.

He stayed out late, playing music. He got irritated with Arthur and their same conversations. He slept. He drank. But he couldn't get over Eliza.

It was Friday night and more importantly, the Friday Night Smash. The bar hosted it once a year and this year it happened to be the Fourth of July as well. A lot of musicians came, playing from three pm to three am. Sometimes fireworks got set off in the parking lot, even though it was illegal. The point was to have a good time, and of course get smashed by the time the bar closed at four.

Then, a winner or two would be picked at around two forty five, and they would get on stage and play one or two more songs.

Gil got there about his usual time, but Arthur was not on stage yet. In fact, the British man was pretty somber, sitting alone at the table. The place was beyond crowded and very loud with music, currently being played by a girl.

Gil sighed. He didn't want to stand for the next few hours so he made his way to Arthur and sat with him.

"When do you play?" he asked

The man's green eyes stared blankly ahead. "Next. You're after me." He added

The two of them had actually gotten the prime spots, combined taking the stage from 9 to 11.

Gil didn't press for conversation and for once Arthur didn't try to make one. He sat in silence, drinking, until it was his turn.

Gil ordered a beer and sat there, most flirting with whatever girl that walked by for the next hour.

He only listened intently to Arthur's last song, which was 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickleback.

He listened, it fit the man's persona, but not his current mood.

He left it alone and hurried onto the stage to start his set. He wanted to win, so he picked his usual rock songs, not feeling the mood, but pumping the crowd. 'Eye of the Tiger' was of course a favorite, and he played it, followed by a strong performance of 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin. He could tell the crowd enjoyed the hard rock and he moved into 'Break' by Three Days Grace.

He was running out of time and cut into his last song, 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three days Grace. He had pretty great luck with those songs. But on the inside, he didn't feel what he sang and he hated it.

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet."

Everything he just sang was a lie, a huge one. He damn well missed Eliza, and he didn't need to questions why he loved her. But the song did its job, and the crowd was on its feet screaming and applauding.

He smiled and bowed then left the stage for the next person.

He joined Arthur at their table, and he was again quiet, drinking rum. Gil drank more beer and listened to everyone play with little interest. He was pretty excited though. Maybe he won it this time? It may go into the paper, he could get noticed that way.

It seemed like forever before the man manager of the show took the stage.

"This year we have two very talented men that we want to give the honor of this win to, so will Arthur Kirkland and Gilbert Bielschdmit stand a take a bow! Have your songs ready for us now, and ladies and gentlemen, give them a round of applause!"

Gil grinned, he stood with his beer glass in hand and yelled in excitement, drowning in the applause. Arthur stood, waved, and went to the stage.

His excitement didn't last too long, after a few beers and sets of sad music, seeing girls with their guys, he got pretty lonely. He missed his girl.

He got an idea. His next and final song would bring everyone to weeping. But for the moment, he turned his attention to Arthur.

The lights of the bar got further dimmed, and the bar's temporary color lights took over. A red shade got casted on the stage as Arthur started his song, first it was again, a killer rock song, being 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin. Then came his final song, the stage went blue.

_"I woke up today in London  
As the plane was touching down  
And all I could think about was Monday  
And maybe I'll be back around_

If this keeps me away much longer  
I don't know what I will do  
You've got to understand it's a hard life  
That I'm going through

And when the night falls in around me  
I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you

Well L.A is getting kinda crazy  
And New York is getting kinda cold  
I keep my head from getting lazy  
I just can't wait to get back home

And all these days I spend away  
I'll make up for this I swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When it's all too much to bear

And when the night falls in around me  
I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you

And all these days I spend away  
I'll make up for this I swear  
I need your love to hold me up  
When it's all too much to bear

When the night falls in around me  
I don't think I'll make it through  
I'll use your light to guide the way  
Cause all I think about is you.."

Gil knew the song, 'Landing in London' by 3 Doors Down. It was a sad, slow song. Depressing but moving. Yet not at all like the British punk rockers typical songs.

Gil just had to ask him why his song was so different. Maybe it had something to do with the man's foul mood.

Gil went to the stage, the song now making him feel even worse. He started to play 'Best I Ever Had' by Vertical Horizon.

_"But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had  
You don't want me back  
You're just the best I ever had_

So you stole my world  
Now I'm just a phony  
Remembering the girl  
Leaves me down and lonely

Send it in a letter  
Make yourself feel better"

Gil nearly broke down into tears during the chorus, but as if that wasn't bad, he moved into his other song. 'Between You and I' by Every Avenue.

_"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry  
The question wasn't mean to hurt,  
It was just my fear of losing you.  
And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you  
I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed  
Where you gave yourself to me.  
Where I gave myself to you._

Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place

Maybe it was wrong of me to think I could keep you  
And maybe it's the last few drinks  
Taking over my mouth and all I've been thinking  
I want you to know that I am fine here without you  
But I can't bring myself to lie to you.  
And since we're being honest, I feel I should tell you  
I've been filling up the empty space between you and I

Between you and I, she could never compare to you  
Between you and I, I still keep your pictures underneath my bed  
Where she gives herself to me.  
Where I give myself to you.

Maybe it's all for the best,  
But I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place, oh...

Yeah...

Maybe it's all for the best,  
I just don't see any good in this, no.  
Maybe we'll find something better  
But the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place  
Yeah the lovers that leave us  
Will always hold the place"

He did as he thought, the entire room of drunk or half-drunk people were crying. He was fairly sure he even saw Arthur brush away a stray tear. He stood, bowed, and wiped his own eyes in the corner.

Now composed, he went to the table to speak to Arthur about what caused him to sing such a sad song.

And that simple question was more dangerous than either could have ever dreamed.

**Thoughts? Id love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gilbert got a beer and sat down at the table. Arthur looked at the pale man, got a new glass of rum and sat with him.

They both were awkwardly silent. Gil had never really said anything nice to Arthur, and now he was going to ask a question about inspiration? That wasn't normal.

Arthur was strangely quiet. Gil expected him to be an idiot like he always was and force conversation.

"You just going to look at me all night?" Gil finally asked

"Well you're the one who came over here. Talk." Arthur replied shortly, not looking at him.

His tone was rather daunting but Gil went on with it anyway "Sad songs are my deal. What's with 'Landing in London'?"

"You don't own sad songs. I can sing what I want." Was the gruff reply

"Why tonight, why that?"

"Why did you ditch your whiney depression for the first set?" Arthur growled, drinking

"More lively…more energy. It's what I used to sing."

"_Used_ to?"

Gil was rather irritated with his blunt tone "Are you deaf? Yes, used to!"

The man smirked and finished his drink, slight drunkenness shining in his eyes "So the rock phase is in the past?"

"No…just for now." He muttered, swigging beer.

"Stop playing around. Answer straight: why is it 'used to'?"

Well Gil hadn't been expecting that. Could he say it was a broken heart? He didn't want to admit to a stranger he had one…he didn't want to admit that to himself.

"Just…a girl." He answered quietly, studying the floor

"Left you?" Arthur asked

Gil slowly nodded "Yes…and so…I sing about it. Sing what you feel…it the only way the feelings are authentic, makes the songs sound better. Put your heart into it, you know?"

Arthur bit his lip and nodded "So…that's my answer. For the 'Landing in London'…"

"Well…who is it?" Gil softly asked

Fireworks went off in the parking lot, the soft pops could barely be heard inside, but they were audible enough.

"Just some American git…"

A man came by and set down a new mug of beer and rum, and Gil finished his old beer.

The two didn't know about each other, of course nothing, they were strangers. Yet, strangers in a bar at three in the morning tend to talk about some of the deepest things. The most painful things, the best hidden, the best kept to self-things.

"This American git leave you?"

Arthur nodded to him, quickly going through his rum. They both knew something. They both had one thing in common. Broken hearts.

They drank a lot in the next half hour, both getting quite drunk. Not the I-can't-walk drunk, but rather the ask-me-anything drunk.

When the bar closed they both grabbed their guitars and put them away in their cars, but neither was done talking to the other, and they ended up taking a walk.

Fireworks repeatedly burst in the sky, patriotic songs blasted from everywhere. Gil caught bits and pieces of songs like 'American Soldier' and 'Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue' by Toby Keith.

"So why tonight…do you finally open up, with your song?" Gil asked, his voice slightly slurred but still very clear

"Because this would've been a year…." He mumbled, straying towards the park where the fireworks were

Gil nodded, walking alongside him

"Your girl left you, why?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the grass

"Because…she didn't appreciate my lifestyle I guess…or me." He mumbled, fresh pain springing to his heart

"I got that too...but Alfred wasn't…he…said he didn't…care…" Arthur struggled for words, and simply fell silent.

Gil looked up and stared. Somehow he didn't see the Brit being with a guy. He got over it pretty quickly. Did it really matter? Didn't some idiot say love was blind?

Gil lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky, and they lapsed into silence, both in deep hurt.

Besides the hangover, they would both deeply regret this tomorrow. The keg of bottled up feelings was tapped, and it wasn't closing until everything came out.

It didn't take long for the silence and pain to get to both of them, and pretty soon Arthur was telling Gil all about Alfred, the stupid American he loved so dear. From how the man loved hamburgers and video games to the job he had, the clothes he wore and everything else. By the end, Gil knew just about everything there was to know about Arthurs old lover.

Besides for why he left.

Sure, Gil didn't like the Brit at first. But…now he did, and Arthur wasn't that bad, he liked him.

By this point, pain had taken over the blond and he was softly crying as he shook. Was it manly to cry? No…but he seemed to have every right.

Gil thought it was only fair to tell him about Eliza, so he did. He told how they met in a bar when he was playing, and how he stole her heart. Then about her tomboy like ways, he went on about all the small things he loved about her, and he soon found himself sniffling as well.

The night had gone totally wrong, to what Gil had planned. But then again, he didn't plan much besides the question.

What a dangerous question it was… they couldn't do this again.

"Arthur…"

The man looked over "What?"

"Let's… make a deal. Never ask each other about inspiration to songs…no matter how they change…just never ask…"

Arthur nodded and stuck his hand out to shake. Gil moved his hand and shook his hand, blushing lightly. He knew not why, but blamed it on the beer.

Something was weird about their handshake. Maybe it was because what the deal was over. Just songs, such a serious mood, to promise they won't talk about songs.

Or maybe it was more.

Arthur stood up "It's time for me to go… I'll see you tonight maybe?"

Gil rose and nodded "If I wake up in time!"

The two then went their own ways, Gil to his car, and Arthur to god knows where. The Brit's car was still in the parking lot as he drove away.

He smiled faintly driving home. He hurt, that was for sure. But less than before…much less. Why, he didn't know, it didn't make sense.

But he didn't have to worry about it, he was positive he'd get slammed with overwhelming depression later.

But no worries, no, they promised after all…no more talking about songs, this would never happen again.

He pulled into his driveway, the only thought on his mind was sleep.

**Like it? love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the afternoon when Gil finally woke up, he was regretting last night. Not about the talking, about the drinking.

He had one hell of a hangover.

He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and groaning. Maybe it was the hangover and delayed function of his brain, but he was surprised. He wasn't drowning in hurt.

Now that surprised him. He had expected and accepted the fact talking about Eliza would hurt.

He also thought going back to the bar and seeing Arthur might be a little awkward since Thursday they had been strangers, then Friday they got drunk and spilled dark secrets.

But he was…excited actually. He wanted to go and play, wanted to go see him. Which he found very odd, so again, he blamed the hangover.

Getting up, he showered and cleared some of the fog from his head. Dressing, he found himself a pair of clean jeans and a black shirt. Running a hand through his hair he grabbed his guitar and trudged down the stairs.

What in God's name was he going to play? He wasn't sad…so he could really force a sad song. He wasn't in the mood to play some hard rock song either.

Come to think of it, he couldn't place a word on his mood.

Now he was in trouble. It was late, he needed to go, and he had no damn clue what to play! It had always been pretty easy, he had a wide knowledge of music, always knew songs to match his mood, songs to tell his life.

That's when he got the idea. He could play 'You Suck at Love'. He wasn't sad about Eliza…so why not?

He smiled and walked out to his car, driving down to the bar. He parked and walked in, finding Arthur as usual on stage.

He got a beer and sat down to listen. Arthur wasn't rocking out, no, he was playing 'It Is What It Is' by Lifehouse. 

_"It is what it is  
I was only looking for a shortcut home  
But it's complicated  
So complicated  
Somewhere in this city is a road I know  
Where we could make it  
But maybe there's no making it now_

Too long we've been denying  
Now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relive  
It's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it  
I guess it is what it is

I was only trying to bury the pain  
But I made you cry and I can't stop the crying  
Was only trying to save me  
But I lost you again  
Now there's only lying  
Wish I could say it's only me

Too long we've been denying  
Now we're both tired of trying  
We hit a wall and we can't get over it  
Nothing to relive  
It's water under the bridge  
You said it, I get it  
I guess it is what it I

Here it comes ready or not  
We both found out it's not how we thought  
That it would be, how it would be  
If the time could turn us around  
What once was lost may be found  
For you and me, for you and me"

Gil sat quietly, listening. He may not have suffered from last night, but it looked like Arthur had.

The blonde left the stage, and Gil slowly walked over and took it, starting to play through his songs, staring with 'Tell Me I'm a Wreck' by Every Avenue. He was really actually starting to totally get over Eliza, he realized that by playing.

She didn't need him. Fine, he didn't need her.

He played 'Meant to Be' by Theory of a Deadman, and though it was a slower song, he liked it, and he didn't get down. They were not meant to be.

He looked into the crowd, and he saw a very depressed looking Arthur, sulking, and drinking.

He got an idea for a better final song, and he then played 'You Suck at Love' by Simple Plan, before going into his new last song: 'Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North.

He did something he hadn't done in a while. Something he hadn't done since Eliza. He directed a song to someone, and this song, was meant for Arthur.

Why he chose to do this, he wasn't really sure. He just wanted to make his new friend feel better.

_"So you thought you had to keep this up  
All the work that you do  
So we think that you're good  
And you can't believe it's not enough  
All the walls you built up  
Are just glass on the outside_

So let 'em fall down  
There's freedom waiting in the sound  
When you let your walls fall to the ground  
We're here now

This is where the healing begins, oh  
This is where the healing starts  
When you come to where you're broken within  
The light meets the dark  
The light meets the dark

Afraid to let your secrets out  
Everything that you hide  
Can come crashing through the door now  
But too scared to face all your fear  
So you hide but you find  
That the shame won't disappear

So let it fall down  
There's freedom waiting in the sound  
When you let your walls fall to the ground  
We're here now  
We're here now, oh"

The song did not go with his rock look at all, but it did fit his voice, and it did fit his mood. He felt like Arthur was putting walls up. Gil did the same when he was hurt…but in retrospect that really doesn't help much.

He finished his song and jumped from stage, going back to the table and sitting by Arthur, drinking his beer.

"You know you shouldn't just leave drinks around." Arthur muttered

"What, you going to roofie me?" Gil asked smirking

Arthur growled something into his rum and said no more.

"Why are you so sulky?" Gil asked, rather fearless with his questioning

"Go away you git."

"That's not what you said last night." He replied

Arthur glared at him "I was drunk."

"Alcohol is a wonderful thing, cheapest truth serum in existence. You're hurt, you said it, stop hiding it."

Arthur slammed his glass down and glared sharply at the albino "Why the hell do you bloody care anyway?!"

Gil replied very calmly "Because, I'm a nice human being and I have compassion. And, I see you as a friend."

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair, grumbling. After a few minutes he said "Well you git…thanks…I guess."

Gil smiled to himself, drinking again.

Arthur was silent for a bit, then said "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gil nodded "Tearing up the stage."

Arthur left, and shortly after, Gil did too. Tomorrow, was going to be a fun new day.

** Likes/Dislikes? Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The next day Gil woke up late and all but flew out the door. He sped to the bar and calmly walked inside, running a hand through his hair. The stage was empty, and he looked surprised. Scanning the room for the blonde he saw him at the table.  
Leaving his guitar on the wall he walked over and sat down.  
"Hello…" he said sitting down  
Arthur's hair was messy like he didn't bother doing anything with it when he got up. His white shirt was wrinkled and his jeans had torn knees. He wasn't sure if that was on purpose or not either.  
Arthur didn't acknowledge Gil, and just drank his rum.  
Gil got a little worried about him, and sat down. "Arthur…hey man what's wrong?"  
"I'm lonely. And sad. And broken. And unloved." He said sadly, and very seriously  
Gil frowned "That's not true…"  
It wasn't. Gil cared about him… and didn't want him to be sad or broken… Because they were friends!  
That's how friends worked…  
Friends really don't want their buddies to be lonely and unloved and broken…  
"How…did you get over it?' Arthur asked quietly  
He snapped back to attention "I played sad songs… and I talked to you."  
He nodded and finished his rum "Can…I play one song before you go on?"  
Gil smiled and nodded. When they first met he would have said no and threw the Brit out of the bar… funny how relationships form.  
Arthur got up, grabbed his guitar and jumped on stage, he lacked his fire, sadness clung to him. He started picking out chords to 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday[1].  
"And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all…"

Gil sat there and listened. It was…an odd song to pick, mostly because how it ended, or rather how Arthur ended it. He cut it short, stopping before the break and last stanza. It sounded fine, especially if you didn't know the song. And even if you did…the way Arthur sung it…so soft, so sad, his heartbreak rang through the words.  
And what the hell did he mean by 'His love will conquer all'? If he was talking about Alfred that didn't make much sense…from what he had heard, it sounded like those two were not getting back together.  
They…they just couldn't get back together! It was like Pangaea…once separated it can't go back together.  
Thinking about that he realized if he was a good friend he would hope Arthur would get his man back…but he hoped the exact opposite.  
And he didn't know why.  
Arthur came back and sat down at the table, looking down, quiet.  
Gil sighed and got up to play. He played 'Met You Yet' by Michael Buble for Arthur. He wanted to cheer him up. Eliza wasn't Gil's perfect match…he hasn't met his yet. He wanted Arthur to see that too.  
Then he did something he usually didn't do. Cover a song by a girl. All his music was a cover of male singers. But he has seen it done before, and he started to play 'Try' by P!nk.  
It was a good song…sad but true. You can't love without being hurt. And just because you get hurt by love doesn't mean to give up. He had to try. Now Arthur had to try.  
He got a pretty good reaction with the song so he started to play 'Give Me a Reason' by P!nk again, though it featured a male, Nate Ruess.  
He never actually did duets, especially alone…it was awkward to sing two different peoples parts, but he did manage it and it sounded decent.  
He picked that song mainly because neither one of them was 'broken' they...were bent. Bent but not broke. And dammit they were both going to love again.  
It hit him then.  
He… didn't want Arthur, that stupid punk rocker, with his stupidly stereotypical acts and clothes to be alone…or sad…or with Alfred.  
Gil didn't want to be his friend…he…he wanted to be more.  
He…really wanted to…be with him. That's why he was over Eliza…he had unknowingly fallen for the Brit.  
They both lived the crazy musicians life… they clearly understood the lifestyle. They knew each other for nearly two months by now…Arthur was stupid of course but…he was a good musician and he was hot… and he was funny…odd but… hey everyone was a little weird.  
Liking a guy didn't really bother him. Anything went in the music business. Plus he had already done the whole guy on guy thing, he was cool with it.  
But damn…he was…interested in the man! His luck really couldn't get much worse! He loved a heart broken man!? He had no chance!  
He started to play his last song, 'All or Nothing' by Theory of a Deadman.

"When I first saw you standing there  
You know it was a little hard not to stare  
So nervous when I drove you home  
I know being apart is a little hard to bare.

Send some flowers to your work in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again  
We kissed that night before I left  
Still now that's something  
I could never forget

You've got all that I need  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
We got our backs against the ocean  
It's just us against the world  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I  
Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I"

Gil smiled slightly. That song worked, it calmed his racing mind too. He sang what he felt and even better, Arthur couldn't ask him about it. That made that deal, never ask about song inspiration.  
He finished and jumped off the stage. Arthur was looking up at him, and Gil had the feeling he hadn't looked away the entire time he was playing.  
There was a question in his deep green eyes, but he didn't voice it. Gil sat down and stole his rum, taking a drink then wrinkling his nose.  
"How can you drink that?!"  
Arthur glared but it was fake "You bloody idiot don't steal me rum!"  
Gil gagged "That tastes terrible! My tongue just died!"  
Arthur grumbled "Karma's a bitch ain't she?"  
He laughed and got a beer, the two of them sat together for another hour at least before parting ways.  
By the end of their conversation two things had happened.  
One, Arthur seemed much happier.  
Two, Gil accepted the fact he was rather hopelessly in love with Arthur.

**Well that is that! Any thoughts? **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next evening, Gil was very excited. He was going to see Arthur, talk to him, and listen to him sing.

He had failed to do laundry and had run out of clothing. He groaned and grabbed the only clean things he had left, being black jeans and a white short-sleeve button up shirt.

Not really fitting his rock look. He tied his black bandana in a belt loop to break the formality.

Thinking about his song for the night he tuned his guitar. Not sad, but rather excited. He was in a Breaking Benjamin mood at the moment too.

Still unsure he finished with his guitar and started out the door to the bar, a little early but eager to listen to Arthur sing.

At the bar, Arthur was on stage, and had apparently cut his routine a little short, because as soon as Gil walked in he said

"This will be my last song of the night."

Gil dropped his guitar off and took a seat at the table, and listened to Arthur sing 'All In' by Lifehouse.

_"All night staring at the ceiling  
counting for minutes I've been feeling this way  
So far away and so alone_

But you know it's alright  
I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time  
Yeah, you know I'm right here  
I'm not losing you this time

And I'm all in, nothing left to hide  
I've fallen harder than a landslide  
I spent a week away from you last night  
And now I'm calling, calling out your name  
Even if I lose the game, I'm all in  
I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life

There's no taking back  
what we've got's too strong,  
we've had each other's back for too long  
There's no breaking up this time  
And you know it's okay, I came to my senses  
Letting go of my defenses  
There's no way I'm giving up this time "

Gil watched and listened. It seemed Arthur was looking at him a lot, but that couldn't be right…they were just in the middle of the room.

Arthur really nailed that song, it sounded great. He wasn't being biased either…Arthur just really had a good voice and was really talented with his guitar.

When the Brit came over to join him, he smiled warmly. "Hello."

Arthur eyed him "Why are you a black jacket short of being a penguin?"

He laughed slightly "I forgot to wash the rest of my clothes."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down, leaning back in his chair. "You forgot to fix your hair to?"

Gil frowned and ran a hand over his hair "No?"

The blonde sighed and waved him over, and when Gil walked over, Arthur ran a hand through his hair, fixing whatever bothered him.

Gil hid a smile and a blush. He was really close to Arthur right now and could smell the rum off him. It was not overpowering, it was sweet, mixing with his cologne.

It smelled a hell lot better than it tasted.

He looked up "Thanks…"

Arthur looked away, blushing very softly "Whatever, go play git."

Gil laughed and grabbed his guitar, jumping on the stage and starting to play.

He played 'Rain' by Breaking Benjamin, then for the hell of it played 'Blown Away' by them too. He was smiling widely, and rocking out, and he fed good energy into the room. He was the happiest he had been in a long time actually.

For his last song he decided upon 'What Faith Can Do' by Kutless.

_"Everybody falls sometimes  
Gotta find the strength to rise  
From the ashes  
And make a new beginning_

Anyone can feel the ache  
You think it's more than you can take  
But you're stronger  
Stronger than you know

Don't you give up now  
The sun will soon be shining  
You gotta face the clouds  
To find the silver lining

I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
Hope that doesn't ever end  
Even when the sky is falling  
I've seen miracles just happen  
Silent prayers get answered  
Broken hearts become brand new  
That's what faith can do

It doesn't matter what you've heard  
Impossible is not a word  
It's just a reason  
For someone not to try

Everybody's scared to death  
When they decide to take that step  
Out on the water  
It'll be alright

Life is so much more  
Than what your eyes are seeing  
You will find your way  
If you keep believing"

It was directed at Arthur of course. He couldn't say outright he loved him, that was just weird. But…he could get the message across this way maybe.

Plus it was a good song.

It relayed all he would never say to Arthur. He smiled brightly as he sung, and finished with a bow, before joining his friend.

"Weird song choice." He remarked

"Variety never killed anyone!" Gil said grinning

Arthur shook his head but smiled very faintly. He was in a much better mood than the night before.

The bar manage came over and looked at them both "There is a duet challenge in a few weeks, you might both want to consider finding partners." And with that he walked away.

They both were silent and not looking at each other. Gil would love to sing with him…it would sound really good, he knew it.

By the look in Arthur's eye he knew it too.

Yet neither one said a thing. Duets sounded good with male and female vocals. Two males could do it if one played back up, and there was a full band.

They had no band, and neither one of them would be playing back-up to the other.

In a while Arthur said "I need to leave now, I'll see you."

A little sad, Gil nodded "Alright." And he sipped his beer and watched Arthur leave.

In only five minutes, he was back. "My car won't start." He grumbled

Gilbert laughed at him, grabbed his case and left, putting the guitar in his car before walking to help him.

"Well what did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything dammit!" Arthur growled, in a bad mood

Gil popped the hood and looked at the engine, sighing when smoke came out. "Have any tools in your trunk?"

Arthur shook his head no and leaned on the car.

Gil sighed again and started playing around with the engine a little. Finding the issue in the back, he sat back and took his shirt off, so he wouldn't ruin the white shirt.

He lay on the car a little to reach down, and started trying to fix the problem with his hands alone. In a few minutes he gave up, leaning back.

"I need tools. So, you should call a tow truck." He said, trying to wipe the grease off his pale chest.

Arthur was looking at the ground, blushing lightly, seeing the other male shirtless.

Gil didn't put his shirt back on; it would ruin it still, so he sat on the hood, looking at Arthur. He looked odd, being bathed in moonlight and neon signs. He was leanly muscled and had a tattoo over his heart, matching the eagle on his guitar.

"Well you want a ride home?" Gil asked, blushing lightly, seeing Arthur stare at him. He didn't think much of it, he got stared at a lot, being albino.

"Sure…" Arthur mumbled, turning his back and calling a truck.

Gil went to his car and sat in the driver's seat, and waited for him. In about five minutes the passenger side door opened and Arthur sat in.

"I'm not that far, just down this road." He said, looking out the window.

Gil nodded and drove, following his directions until he reached a small and rather lonely looking house.

"Good night…and hey thanks." Arthur said, cracking the door open.

"That's what friends do right?" Gil answered, smiling back.

"Right…friends." Arthur mumbled, getting out and shutting the door.

Once he was inside, Gil pulled away and drove home, smiling softly the whole way. Not to be creepy, but he was pretty excited he knew where Arthur lived. And even more excited the man trusted him enough to get in a car with him.

Now if only the blonde liked him back.

**Thoughts and feelings? Maybe suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night he washed and dried his clothes, showered to get the grease off his chest, and went to bed around four am.

When he woke up later that night, he was still very tired. But he dragged himself through his usual routine, and through some sort of miracle managed to get dressed and tune his guitar and make it to his car.

Slightly more awake he drove to the bar, parking a little lopsided and getting out of his car.

Rather irritated, a man yelled "You wanker! Park like you aren't drunk!"

Gil turned around, seeing Arthur trapped in his car, boxed in by the car to his left, and by Gil's angled car. He laughed "But what if I am drunk?"

Arthur glared, his dark green eyes piercing, but a lightly and very faint smile on his lips, that could easily be missed.

"Ok, grumpy, ill fix it…" he said smiling, getting back into his car, backing out and pulling in a little straighter.

He got out of the car this time and walked over to the front of Arthur's car, which was different than the night before.

The Brit yanked his leg out from where it was stuck in the door. When Gil had pulled in Arthur had slammed his door close so it wouldn't be taken off, and when Gil was parked, his leg had been stuck being crushed.

"You drive terribly!" he yelled, limping to get his guitar.

"No I don't, I'm just tired! And what the hell are you driving…" he asked, looking over the car.

"It's a rental, what does it look like!?" he growled, in a sour mood.

"Aren't you a little late…?" Gil asked

"Maybe!" he hissed, dragging the case out of his car, which he didn't seem to like much at all, and limped towards the door.

Gil stood there watching, until Arthur kicked the curb and went crashing for the ground. Gil stood right there and rather easily caught him in his arms.

"Hey watch out, I heard the curbs are bullies…" Gil said amused, holding the Brit up.

Arthur bushed, trying to straighten up. His leg hurt, he was off balance, and stuck in the albino's embrace.

And he not only looked like a total fool, he had face planted into Gil's chest.

He struggled away and leaned on just the one leg. "Don't touch me…" he muttered, scurrying inside.

Gil watched him go, little disappointed. He didn't know what he expected but it really wasn't Arthur running away from him.

He sighed and went inside, sitting down at the table and waiting for Arthur to play as he drank some beer.

Most of Arthurs music was his usually punk rock stuff, but his last song was oddly different. He slowed down, and played 'Your Arms Feel Like Home' by 3 Doors Down.

_"I think I've walked too close to love  
And now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes_

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home

This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be  
But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me  
I know we both see these changes now  
I know we both understand somehow

There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
Hold on, you're home to me."

He listened, trying to figure out why Arthur would pick such a drastically different song from the rest.

He liked the song, liked how Arthur sung it especially. But he couldn't help but wonder why and who.

Why that song, and who would influence him to sing that. He was a little saddened by it, and he thought hard about it, getting lost in thought until Arthur nudged him.

"It's your turn idiot." He grumbled, sitting down.

Gil cleared his head and stood up, walking to the stage and starting to play. He played some random alternative songs he knew, nearly blew the speakers out with 'Lift Me Up' by Five Finger Death Punch. While it was a heavier song and not quite his style, he could play it, and it showed off his skills.

His last song was 'Never Gonna Be Alone' by Nickleback.

_"Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall...  
You're never gonna be alone  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,  
'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You're never gonna be alone  
From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
I won't let you fall.  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
We're gonna see the world out,  
I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!  
You've gotta live every single day,  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away,  
Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.  
Every single day,  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes..."

He smiled softly as he played. Maybe the song was more motivation for him than anything else. He needed to take his chances…what if he died tomorrow? He'd spend all of eternity regretting never making a move.

He left the stage and looked for Arthur, sitting by him.

The blonde didn't notice, too busy with his hurt leg.

"Is that the leg you drive with?" Gil asked

Arthur jerked a little in surprise before turning to look at him "No...it's not."

Gil drank his beer quietly, unsure what to say, and a little awkward.

Arthur mumbled "Thanks for saving me from that face plant into the ground..."

Gil nodded "Sure thing…"

They lapsed into silence, both a little curious about what the other was thinking, and both wanting to ask what they never could. What caused the inspiration to the songs sung.

thanks for all the reads follows reveiws and favorites!

thoughts on chapter 9?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next night Gil was dressed in a nice dark blood red t-shirt and black jeans, with his bandanna on his wrist. He smirked as he flicked some pieces of hair into place.Tonight was going to be fun. Girls would be all over him, and it might even make Arthur jealous.

And if Arthur got jealous…he knew there was a shot.

Picking a song for the night was easy with the way he was feeling. With a quick tune of his guitar, he was out the door and headed for the bar.

This time when he got there he didn't nearly take the Brit's door off or crush his leg.

Smiling widely he walked inside. He really hadn't been this excited to play in a while.

Inside Arthur was singing, he had actually gotten there a little early tonight. Currently the man was singing 'Your Call' by Secondhand Serenade.

_"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight

Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?"

Gil listened, again a little confused as to why the British punk rocker had too sunk into love songs. He sat down at the table and watched as he moved into what was his last song.

_"Sucked into another black hole  
Drag me further down the road  
I can't keep from feeling  
Time drags me down the line  
Gets me closer every time  
Cause it's you I'm missing_

You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
You're flying above me  
I'll keep looking up  
You are my angel, my angel  
I'll keep looking up

Lying hand in hand  
We're face to face to skin  
I can't keep from feeling  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than you tucked away with me  
All in this moment…"

Gil knew that one too. 'Angel Without Wings' by Saving Abel. It was a good song, and at least a little closer to the punk rock style…a tiny bit.

Still it wasn't the ideal song for Arthur, not that he didn't sing it well, it just wasn't… well it wasn't the man's style. It was another baffling stupid love song that simply confused and enraged Gil.

He drank deeply from his beer and took a deep breath. No big deal...

Arthur came over and sat down "You're early."

Gil looked at him "Just a little…" he looked back at the table. He usually was always here at the same time…but it was odd Arthur would really notice anyway.

"Idiot do you always forget it's your turn after me or what? Get up there!"

Now he looked stupid. He just liked sitting near Arthur, it was nice company since he was usually always alone. He sighed and walked away, getting up on stage.

He stuck to his usual music, some Theory of a Deadman, some Five Finger Death Punch, dash of Shinedown, hint of Breaking Benjamin, until he got totally random and decided to play The Last Night, for Arthur. For his last song he played Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade.

_"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a guy like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start…"

He only changed one thing, something so very subtle there's a chance no one heard. He changed girl, to guy.

He slipped off stage and again went to join Arthur. The man looked at him and said "You screwed up the lyrics."

He blushed lightly, so someone had heard that.

What did he say to that? No he didn't screw it up…but he couldn't just say that. He sat and drank, ignoring him.

Arthur snapped. He needed to know where the hell the albino was going with his music. Those little changes, that true emotion, the looking at him…he needed to know.

"The bloody hell are you singing those songs for!" he growled

Gil blinked and looked at him. Did they not agree to shut up about that? He wanted to tell him…but he didn't want to. Not if Arthur did have some other guy.

"It's….Just a song." He finally said

Arthur slumped backwards, looking at the floor. What a fool he was, he thought there was more than that. He had hoped there was more to that.

Gil didn't ask about Arthurs songs, he didn't want to hear that answer. If he did, he would have to answer his own anyway. So he let it be, and they went awkwardly silent.

"Well…goodnight." Gil finally said, standing quickly and bolting out the door.

He wasn't quite sure if everything was wrecked…but he wasn't going to wait in that awkward silence to find out.

So any thoughts or feelings on this chapter?

hehe the next one will be quite fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next evening he was a little worried about going to the bar. He wasn't sure how everything would work out after last night.

But as always, he made it to the bar without a problem, this time not so early. He left his guitar on the wall and went to get a drink, he bypassed the beer and got a glass of Jaeger, he needed the strong drink tonight.

Going and claiming their table, he leaned back and listened to Arthur do his last song, being 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We the Kings.

_"Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

Lace up your shoes  
Ayo ayo  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever we'll be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be, you and me."

Gil smiled and enjoyed the song and performance. He got up and slunk to the wall, avoiding Arthur as he walked to their table. Getting his guitar he stole the stage, starting his usual barrage of alternative and punk rock. His last song was 'I Need You' by Saving Abel.

Playing, he didn't really know how to feel, he didn't know what Arthur felt, but he wanted to know.

_"Love me not Love me do  
Whatever you want it's your right to choose  
Breaking the silence in haste of the day  
Screamin out loud just to hear me say_

I need you  
Like the sun needs the rain  
Can't think of any better way to say  
I need you say you need me too  
Who needs you Baby I need you

Can't chase this dream if I don't know what you mean  
Cause we're worlds apart we can't change who we are  
So lets break all the silence in the haste of the day  
Scream out loud let me hear you say

I need you  
Like the sun needs the rain  
Can't think of any better way to say  
I need you say you need me too  
Who needs you, Baby I need you."

He smiled, finally feeling the song he played. Leaving the stage, he sat by Arthur, who in the past hour had really knocked back a lot of rum. Gil drank his Jaeger, and looked at him.

Arthur stared and finally said. "Come outside."

Gil blinked but before he could say anything, Arthur was out the door. He sighed, got up, and went out, looking around for the Brit.

As he was looking, he was roughly shoved against the wall, his face was grabbed, and someone's lips were crashed to his.

Stunned, he stood there still. He smelled and tasted rum, and didn't have to look to know Arthur was kissing him.

Wait…._Arthur_…was _kissing_ him.

Since it took his so long to notice, Arthur was already pulling away, thinking he was rejected. Gil grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him, hard.

Now it was Arthurs turn to be the surprised one, but he got over his shock a lot faster than Gil. When they broke apart Arthur grumbled.

"Just a song my ass!"

Gil laughed "What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, by the way, I seriously like you?"

"I would have accepted it!"

Gil rolled his eyes "Well I accept this, assault of my face."

"It's not assault if you like it." He grumbled

"No….I'm pretty sure it's still assault."

"If you don't shut up I will show you real assault." Arthur growled, blushing lightly

Gil smirked "You couldn't hit the awesome me if you wanted."

A smack across the face knocked his ego down a few notches. "Don't underestimate a British man!" Arthur called, walking back into the bar.

Gil followed him, rubbing his face, still looking surprised. He sat down next to Arthur, incredibly happy.

It had been a really long time since he had been so excited about a kiss. Smiling softly he finished off his drink.

"You know…that duet competition is coming up." Arthur started

Gil looked at him "Yes…it is. You suggesting we do it?"

Arthur nodded, drinking.

Gil frowned. He wanted to of course, but how well would that go?

"I'll do it with you." He answered, not really thinking about all the effort and planning it would require.

Arthur smiled "Good. Then I will be seeing you tomorrow." He left his number on the table and walked out.

Gil blinked. This wouldn't go well. What the hell did they sing? Most songs with duets had male and female vocals. Or one person sang more than the other, and the way Gil and Arthur were, they would not agree on who got more spotlight.

He ordered another drink. This was going to be exciting…

**Thoughts? **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At noon the next day, a disgruntled and tired Gil sat in his living room with the radio on, guitar on a stand, and Irish coffee on the table. He was waiting for Arthur to show up, so they could work on this stupid song.

The doorbell rang and Gil being lazy yelled "It's open!"

Arthur walked in with his case, shut the door behind him and walked over "You're a great host, lazy ass."

Gil shrugged "I'm tired, I don't care."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Any ideas?"

Gil shook his head "You have any punk rock songs that would have equal vocals that are both male?"

Arthur blinked. He didn't think that far ahead.

"What about…something not in our typical genre?"

Gil smirked "Yes, why don't we go sing some country? Lady Antebellum! Thompson Square!"

Arthur glared "No."

He went on "What about some nice pop? Come on, we can go rap and steal some auto tune!"

Arthur smacked him upside the head "Seriously!"

Gil pouted and rubbed his head "You know what I've found?! It's a guy and a girl , but totally equal!"

"What is it?" Arthur asked

" 'Anyone But You' by the Moldy Peaches."

Quite honestly, Arthur had never heard of it "Uh…?"

Gil smirked and played it. It was soft and slow, with really stupid lyrics. "Be careful, listen to it too much and it will be stuck in your head."

Arthur stared "Turn…it…off."

Gil laughed and turned it off. "So do_you_ have any ideas!"

Arthur sighed, and the two of them spent the next few hours looking through song archives and their own knowledge.

Gil swore and leaned back "This sucks ass."

Arthur ran and hand through his hair "We need to leave soon."

Gil nodded "Just go, I'll come later."

"Have you looked at the clock? It's time for you to go on, smart boy!"

Gil looked at the time and blinked. "It's still a little early…we can go now, and you can play something still…"

Arthur nodded and he stood, leaving everything a mess on his coffee table.

"I parked behind you so…just go in my car."

Gil didn't argue. It would have made more sense to just go in separate cars so Arthur didn't have to drive back, but he went with it, sliding into the passenger seat.

It was probably the last time he let Arthur drive.

Swerving around a corner, Arthur blared the horn, fish tailed a little, and almost drove up the sidewalk.

"ROAD RAGE MUCH?!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Gil clung to his seat, hoping he got to the bar in one piece.

"No wonder your last car died!"

Parking the car, Arthur whacked him "Don't yell at your driver."

"THEN DON'T DRIVE LIKE A DRUNK!" he yelled, bailing out of the car

The blonde shook his head and very calmly got from the car, walking inside. Gil followed, sitting at the table.

On stage, Arthur started just one song, since he didn't have time to make a play list. His final song was 'All That I'm Asking For' by Lifehouse

"_Gravity pulls and  
We fall from the clouds  
We prove to each other  
That we're both human now  
The time that we spent  
Trying to make sense  
Of it all_

All that I'm asking for  
Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between  
Our love and it's fragile, see  
All that I'm asking for  
You're all that I'm asking for

Now we walk together  
Knowing where we've been  
Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again  
It's in the past tense  
There is no making sense of it now

All that I'm asking for  
Is that you need nothing more  
And nothing comes in between  
Our love and it's fragile, see

All that I'm asking for  
You're all that I'm asking for

In the still of your hands  
Anything can happen now  
With every beat of my heart  
Love speaks in silence

In the still of your hands  
Anything is possible  
With every beat of my heart

The time that we spent  
Trying to make sense, of it all."

Gil smiled softly and listened to him. He liked how Lifehouse songs sounded when Arthur sung them. Thinking about it…he liked those songs to. Now, they could just find and agree to one song…and switch verses or something like that.

Arthur walked over, and Gil ran over to the stage, playing 'Second Chance' by Shinedown, and 'Gentleman' by Theory of a Deadman. He smiled, feeling the music. His last song was way different, so he switched to a slower song, then went to 'Hey There Delilah'. His final song was '1,2,3,4' by the Plain White T's.

_"1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy_

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy"

He played it for Arthur, smiling brightly, happy. When done, he jumped off the stage and went to join Arthur.

The Brit looked at him, smirked and growled "Get your guitar, we have work to do."

Gil shrugged, grabbed his guitar and went outside. "Don't kill me driving home."

Arthur laughed and pulled out, going speeding down the roads to Gil's house.

"Fucking madman…" Gil grumbled, getting out of the car.

Arthur grinned followed Gil inside, muttering "You haven't seen how mad I can be." Both their guitars still in the car.

**AHA IM MEAN**

**yes you must wait more for the duet.**

**TIL NEXT WEEK**

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gil stood inside and looked at him. Arthur smirked and closed the door behind him. Striding over to Gil, he shoved, making him sit on the couch. Gil blinked and tried to open his mouth to protest, but Arthur sat on his lap and kissed him.

Surprised, Gil slowly kissed back. Arthur started to shift on his lap, and Gil blushed lightly. Closing his eyes and relaxing a bit, he ran his hands over the Brit's body, excitement tingling inside him.

Arthur smirked and lightly nipped Gil's lip, ever so politely asking for permission. Gil smirked and let himself be kissed deeper. Slowly running his hand down Arthur's chest, he broke away from the kiss to pull his shirt off. Arthur kisses down the side of the albino's neck and removed his shirt, running his hand down the pale man's chest.

Gil moved his hand and rubbed the front of Arthur's tight and bulging pants, hard but very slowly.

In response he groaned and threaded his fingers in Gil's hair, moving his hips into Gil's hand in desire for more friction.

"Not on my couch." He growled, sliding onto the floor.

"Fuck on the floor, classy." Arthur remarked, undoing Gil's belt.

"Oh I bet you have done people in much worse places." He retorted, straddling Arthur and kissing passionately.

Neither had a problem with this, maybe they were moving too fast. Maybe this wasn't very smart. But it was fun. They needed fun. It was bonding time, they needed bonding. The risks weren't that terrible, they were in the music industry after all. Moving too fast was normal.

Gil put his leg between Arthur's leg and pushed it into the man's groan, making Arthur groan and pull Gil's silver hair.

Gil smirked and kissed down his jaw, to his neck and sucked on his sweet spot, leaving a nice hickey.

He pulled off Arthur's pants and slipped his hand into his boxers, kissing down his chest, teasing his nipple as he pushed a finger in.

Arthur jerked and hissed a bit, face a dark red. His hips bucked upward and Gil slowly kissed down his stomach, pulling his boxers down and bringing the Brit's hard member into his mouth.

Arthur groaned louder and jerked his hips into Gil's face. Gil sucked lightly and stuck a second finger in, causing Arthur to twitch slightly in discomfort. Continuing to move his head and tongue, Gil moved his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"Just skip the bloody foreplay already!" Arthur snarled, groaning.

Gil smirked and quickly pulled his pants and boxers off, moving up and pulling his fingers out.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled and moved Arthurs legs, then pushed in.

His blush darker and a long and low groan issued from his mouth. Gil grinned and grabbed his chin, kissing him hard, waiting a moment to let him adjust before thrusting.

Arthur moaned softly into the kiss, Gil ran his hands through the man's soft blonde hair and moved a little faster.

His lips twitched into a soft smile. It had been a long time he felt this way. Arthur wasn't just a quick fuck, this was just a quick fuck. It meant something.

Moans, grunts and pants mixed in the air, the two pressed close. Arthur wrapped his arms around Gil and pulled him close. Gil brushed his chest against Arthurs and thrusted deeper. Not being rough, just making sure they both enjoyed it.

To heighten Arthur's pleasure, he gripped his member and started to pump his hand up and down, squeezing sometimes.

Gil moved away from their kiss to breathe and Arthur kissed and nipped the albino's neck, running his hands down his back and feeling the thin man's lightly toned back.

Thrusting harder and faster, Gil held Arthurs hips and went deeper, hitting his prostate.

Arthur jerked and screamed "GIL!"

Panting hard and close to his finish, Gil jerked his hand hard and thrusted hard into the same spot.

Arthur cried out and came, followed shortly by Gil. Now both thoroughly tired, Gil pulled out of him and flopped on his stomach, pulling Arthur close.

"I thought you said we had work to do?" Gil asked amused.

Arthur scoffed "Was that not work?"

They both laughed softly before falling asleep.

In the morning, Arthur was awake first. He wandered the house and helped himself to Gil's shower and clothes since they were roughly the same size. Downstairs, Gil was still sleeping, so Arthur got food and started to cook. He turned the radio on low and smiled to himself as he cooked.

Until a song came on and he froze. It…was…perfect. He grinned, turned the stove off and ran over to Gil, shaking him and waking him up. "GILBERT!"

Gil grunted and rolled over. "What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I found our song!"

"Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing?" He asked sarcastically.

Arthur kicked him lightly "You git this is serious!"

"Couldn't this wait until I was awake?"

"No! Now LISTEN!" he yelled cranking the radio way up. Gil whined but mostly faked listening. Then he blinked and sat up and truly listened.

"It's…all one voice though." He said rubbing his eyes

"We switch off. It's perfect!"

Gil stretched. "Then…go print the lyrics and chords…I'm going to shower." He stood and looked at Arthur.

"You raided my closet."

Arthur smirked and walked away as Gil went to shower.

When he came back down Arthur was on the couch, their clothes from the night before were in the laundry, and the coffee table was clear besides for the freshly printed papers. Arthur was tuning his guitar.

"You ready?" he asked walking over and sitting.

"Of course, I've been waiting for you. We have a few days left to perfect this, so, hurry." He grinned

Gil laughed. This song was perfect. He and Arthur were perfect. They had this in the bag.

**Well, thoughts? **

**sorry , don't know how well that yaoi was**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next few days Gil and Arthur did nothing but practice. They divided up the song, they switched parts, they did whatever they had to and perfected the duet.

The night of the challenge both were a bit nervous. Arthur wore tight black jeans that were going to tease Gil all night long. He had his old British flag t-shirt on but not any of his spikes. His hair was a little wild, like Gil's.

Gil had his plain black shirt on, tight. His had the usual bandanna and normal dark jeans.

Arthur looked at the clock "Well….ready?"

Gil nodded and grabbed his guitar "Ready as I'll ever be…and hey, I'm driving." He smirked and ran to his car, jumping in the driver's seat.

Arthur grumbled and slowly followed him, sliding in next to him. It was a shirt ride to the bar, but it was packed, Gil didn't find a closer spot and ended up parking in the grass. The two walked into the bar, elbowing past people and going to find the set list.

Gil yelled over the noise "Act #24! They're on 17!"

Arthur nodded and they fought through the crowd to find a table, that was not their usual one.

The bar manager sat near a man, who was the judge and they talked and marked scores on a piece of paper. The bartender doubled as an announcer, calling out names and act numbers.

Gil watched and listened, committing numbers to his mind of those he thought were competition. Arthur tapped his fingers, a bit restless.

When the 23rd act went on stage, the two crept over to stage side. The current act wasn't that great and Gil wasn't too worried about them. All together there were only 35 duets.

There was a polite applause to the group as they left, but the energy in the room after them was dead. Bad pair, bad song.

Arthur took a deep breath and slide on stage, alone in the spotlight. Gil hid back a bit, in the dark, playing the guitar.

Arthur started off singing.

_ "Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in."_

Gil moved up from the dark, standing at Arthur's side, picking up singing.

_"I can't wait till tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so hollow  
That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything"_

He looked at Arthur as he sang the song, smiling a bit. Their chemistry and skill started to bring the room to life.

They picked up the chorus together, voices mixing in perfectly.

_"Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
That we're falling in  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in."_

When the chorus faded, Arthur picked up singing again while Gil played the main chords.

_"I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
Won't be easy, have my doubts too  
But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like home, home to me."_

He pointed to Gil, grinning and touched his hand over his heart.

They sang the chorus together again and when it faded this time, Gil started off.

_"All those nights I stayed awake  
Thinking of all the ways to make you mine  
All of those smiles will never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind"_

The two stood right together and closed strong, going out with the chorus, pitch matched and voices in perfect harmony. The room was buzzing, the judge was impressed, and Gil felt on top of the world, happy, with Arthur at his side.

The two bowed and left the stage, laughing and grinning. In the corner Gil grabbed Arthur and quickly kissed him.

"We nailed it."

Arthur grinned "Hell yeah we did."

Walking back through the crowd a few people caught them and praised them. Gil couldn't stop grinning and Arthur was in a great mood. They found a table and sat down, waiting to hear the end results. After the rest of the duets went, the judge and manager took the stage.

"It has been a great night with a lot of talent, but it is our honor to say, the winner of tonight's duet contest, is entry number twenty four with Gilbert Bielschdmit and Arthur Kirkland!"

Gil grinned brighter and flung his arms around the stupid Brit he had come to love. They really were a perfect match.

Arthur and him walked over to the stage to shake the hands of the judge and manager, even pose for some pictures.

Their smiles never faltered, their victory was perfect. They locked their hands together and took a final bow, retreating off the stage.

It was not anything tremendous. It was not the end of a war, it was not world peace. It was a small thing, a small win. All the celebration was over just a song.

Just a song that told the story, of two young musicians in love.

**END**

**Thoughts on the story ?**


End file.
